Family
by MAVEN Hisakawa
Summary: 5 years after the great war over the Shikon Jewel, Rin still kept in close contact with her Lord Sesshomaru. He visited often, bringing her gifts and little treasures. Despite living with Kaede for so long and learning the arts of healing from the old priestess, the silver-haired youkai still remains Rin's one and only - the only family she could ever want. Rin x Sess.


His little ward was far more cheerful and optimistic than the average human child, something the demon lord never really quite understood. What about this world was worth being so cheerful about? Not that he was complaining, of course. He liked watching her smile, even when he'll never admit it.

She's older now and not as _little_ as she used to be. She's grown quite a lot in the last few years after the fall of Naraku and of course, the stoic demon lord had noticed. He did, after all, buy all her new clothing and it became apparent to him that he would have to replace her wardrobe often for the next few years until she's fully matured. Humans just grow so fast, it was strange to him even when he was well accustomed to it.

It's been over 5 years since the Shikon no Tama was vanquished from their world. Peace and serenity had long been restored and everyone moved on with their lives: cities and villages were rebuilt and even demon towns were put back to place. Everything fell back in order almost immediately after Naraku's demise, just the way they should be. And Rin? She now lived with the old Kaede in the human village where Inuyasha and his new wife now lived. Of course, he visited often, and when he couldn't come by, Jakken came in his stead to bring her gifts and tell her stories. He didn't lose connection with her in the process; he only wanted, after all, to give her a steady home and a comfortable bed to sleep in. Occasionally, he'd live Ah-Uhn for her to play with - the village children hailed her their fearless leader for having a demon as a steed, and it amused him. Every so often, he'll even take her with him. His mother, after all, had grown fond of her, and while he would _never_ admit it, he liked being around his little family; Rin, his mother, Ah-Uhn, and even the green imp that does nothing but complain all day long. For the first time in his life, he opened up his reclusive little world to more than just violence, and whether he wanted to admit to it or not, he knew Rin had been his salvation.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!"

He turned slightly, watching the small, running figure behind him. She ran faster now than she used to, he realized.

"Wait for me!"

He slowed his pace slightly, enough to let her catch up but not enough for her and Jakken to notice his accommodations. She stationed herself on his right side, looking up at him with her signature wide grin that never seems to wipe itself off her face.

They had just came from a demon aristocrat market where he typically picks out his gifts for her, but today, he had brought her along after long weeks of her not-so-subtly hinting him she wanted to see the market for herself, despite Jakken's ultimate protests. He caved in, and for her 14th birthday, he agreed to let her tag along and pick out her own birthday present. It was unlike him, of course, but over time, the silver-haired demon prince's soft spot for the girl had only grown. Besides, he knew the demon bystanders won't dare say a thing - he's Lord Sesshomaru after all, son of Inu no Taishou and ruler of the Western Lands. Who would dare say _anything_?

They left soon after with parcel plastered to the kid's chest. Held in her tight embrace was the present she chose: a beautiful rose-patterned pink kimono and a hair clip to match. The gleeful excitement she had as she carried around her gift was well worth the whispered judgement, he though.

They did, however, left later than he had planned. The kimono she had picked needed some alterations to fit her size, and it had taken up time longer than he anticipated. Dusk is swiftly approaching, and so he decided to call it a night and camp out, just like old times.

Their stop for the night was a prairie. Short, soft grass grew green on the barren hilltops that held occasional lone trees. There was stream of a small river only a few yards away that was only a few feet deep and was full of fish. As was normal, Rin proceeded to rush towards the water, splashing the unamused Jakken, screaming in protest. And as usual, Rin only laughed, teasing the imp even more. She had grown to be more of a playful deviant with a taste for harassing the short imp every so often, much to the demon lord's amusement.

He watched them bicker quietly for a little while - Jakken's loud complaints about being wet and having to make camp fire filling the air - before walking over the side of the hill, laying down on the grass, staring up at the night sky. Long silver hair draped gently over the creases in the blades of grass, his gold-colored eyes fixed intently on the dark abyss that lay far above him. His father used to tell him the demon kings become stars when they died, watching over the living kin from up there -but he knew now those were but children's tales. Not that he ever believed his father, of course. Sesshomaru had always been a skeptic.

His train of thought was disturbed as the now-soaking Rin _plopped_ next to him, laying down on the warm grass and facing up at the night sky - her face so close to his. Half of her kimono lay muddy all the way to her waist, her ebony-black hair mingled so close to his silver strands. Dark, brown eyes shone brighter than the starry skies above. He didn't mind.

Looking at her from the corner of his vision, he could only marvel on how much she's changed. Sure, she's still the same girl he rescued, but ever day that passes, she grows more and more into a woman. She's gotten taller now, her face had become more defined, and her hair got longer. But it wasn't just her appearance that's changing - her perspectives, her personality, her maturity. Soon, she'll be his equal and some parts of him wondered idly whether that would be a good or a bad thing.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't much of a talker, lest he need to be.

He returned his gaze back up at the night sky. There were countless stars in the sky and he could see the constellations clearly. The skies were clear without a single cloud hindering the scenic view from their sight.

"Mama used to tell me that up there is where people that pass away goes. And she said that our past family members are up there too, watching and taking care of us by sending angels to help us when times are rough."

She paused, but he didn't say anything. And it didn't seem like she was expecting him to. She just wanted to gaze up at the stars as well, lost in whatever train of thought her curious little mind is wandering off to. Typical Rin.

"...I know it's not real. But sometimes, I like to think that Mama and Papa are watching and they sent you to come find me that day. That you're that guardian angel they sent, you know?"

He blinked. _Angel?_ That was the furthest thing in the world from him. He was a demon. A murderer. A conqueror, feared by many. How could she consider someone like him an angel? But he didn't respond. He kept his silence, waiting for her to say more... But she didn't. She just stopped there, leading him on enough to gauge his interest and cutting it off right when he's curious. So of course, he pressed on.

"I'm a demon, not an angel."

She looked at him with a momentary look of slight surprise. She wasn't expecting him to respond after all.

"I guess you're right. But you're still my family."

He turned his head slightly, facing her. She was already looking at him with a wide, solemn smile. He didn't respond. He didn't know how. He had never been in situations as such before, and he wasn't quite familiar how to react. She seemed to understand, as she averted her deep gaze from him and back to the beautiful, dark skies before continuing.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hm?"

"We'll always be a family, right?"

There was a genuine tinge of curiosity and wonder in her tone of voice - she wanted to know the answer. Whether its for assurance, for knowledge, or maybe for something else he can't yet understand entirely, she asked with a _hope_ for an answer, and that's something he just couldn't refuse.

He looked at her with solemn eyes, responding with every bit of honesty in his heart, before breaking out a small, genuine smile, one reserved only for his one and only little girl.

 _"Always."_


End file.
